Takeda Ryu
Overview Full biography can be found here Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Black Height: 5’8” Weight: 147 Lbs. Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): Back is covered in an intricate tattoo depicting a samurai doing battle with a tiger in traditional japanese fashion. Left arm is covered in a tattoo of a red koi fish swimming up, going from just above his wrist, up onto his shoulder. Left pinky finger is cut off below the first knuckle. Personality Ryu is, at most times, cool, calm, and collected. He might come across as cold during first impressions, but he’s quick to warm up to people and is usually in good spirits. He loves nothing more than a night on the town, spent in good spirits, around good friends, with good drinks. He always does his best, and tries to trick himself into thinking he’s still a good man despite the lifestyle he leads. There is nothing he desires more than to atone for the disgraceful acts he’s committed, but he always finds himself slipping. Regardless of his current standing, he staunchly believes in the code of honor that the Yakuza (supposedly) follow, and tries his hardest to stay within it. Abilities Skills * Expert martial artist & Swordsman * Skilled Marksman * Bi-Lingual (English and Japanese) * Expert Driver * Stealth Specialist Weaknesses * Code of honor * Vindictive * Sucker for a pretty face Relationships Spouse: None Parents: Takeda Yui (Mother, deceased), Unknown Father Siblings: None Other Family: N/A Properties N/A History Takeda Ryu was born to a single mother living in the slums of Kagoshima. His father abandoned them before he was born, and his mother was murdered when he was young. Throughout his childhood, Ryu stole food and picked pockets to survive, and the streets made him tough. One day, when he was around ten years old, he witnessed a group of Yakuza roughing up some local thugs, and he thought that they were the coolest people he’d ever seen. They were tough enough to beat up the guys that shook him down for money, and that meant they were tough enough to do whatever they wanted as far as he was concerned. He knew right then and there that he wanted to be just like them when he grew up. He started working with the family when he was only thirteen, doing small tasks like keeping lookout and distracting marks, and in exchange the family took care of him. It was only a matter of time before he was adopted into the family in full. From that point forward he quickly gained respect for his reliability and loyalty to the family. However, nothing lasts forever, and all of this came crashing down around him when he found himself quite taken with a woman named Kimoto Aya. Aya was, purely coincidentally, already quite involved with another member of the Kozakura-Ikka, though she also found herself quite taken with Ryu. Drinks were had, one thing lead to another, and the next thing he knew, Ryu had violated the code of conduct, disgracing himself, and seriously pissed off a few of his brothers. Ryu gave the tip of his pinky finger in penance for his actions, but apparently, it was not enough. His Oyabun, so disappointed with his actions that he wished not to see him, declared that he was to leave Kagoshima and go abroad, expanding the family’s influence in the city of Kingston. Ryu boarded his flight in shame, and left, with the hope that he may one day redeem himself and return home.